The Night Before
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: This is a story that explains what happened the night before Kourin died.


Real Fashion Sense  
  
  
The curtains on the stage slowly opened with a screeching sound.  
  
"Welcome to real fashion sense. Here are your hosts Nabiki, Nuriko and Urd. Give em a hand!", boomed the announcers voice. Out on the stage Nuriko, Urd and   
  
Nabiki appeared with a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Real Fashion Sense. This is a show where we examine your clothes and if they really suck we give you a make over. Our first guest today is Heero Yuy.", Nabiki spoke confidently into the microphone. Heero appeared on the stage the same way the others had, with a poof of smoke.  
  
"Our first guest Heero Yuy is a Gundam pilot of the Wing Zero also known as Gundam number 1. His hobbies are blowing up Oz bases and flying in outer space. His favorite pastimes are self-destructing and saying phrases like "Omae O Korosu", announced Nuriko.   
  
Everyone sat down on the chairs located in the center of the stage. Urd calmly drank a glass of water before speaking. "Heero. Today you have been chosen by the anime fans of the world (not really) to get rated on your fashion sense. Let's look at the screen!"  
  
A big screen appears on the back of the stage. Everyone looks at it as a image appears.   
  
"Well Heero. It seems that your favorite fashion is spandex. Am I right?", asks Nabiki.  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Let's see what the audience and outdoor crowd has to say about this."  
  
The screen changes and now it has a person on it.  
  
"Hello this is Utena Tenjou bringing you the outside look and seeing what people have to say about the look of Spandex. So far I have talked to 4 people, which all say that Spandex it too uncomfortable and it's not in fashion. Now let's see what this guy has to say. Hello sir may I ask your name and your opinion on Spandex?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I think that Spandex is a good fashion. It is good to train and fight in. Also it is the traditional Saiyan battle armor fashion. It's a lot better then that Turtle-whatever outfit that Kakorott wears."  
  
"Uh...ok...back to you Nabiki!"  
  
"um..ok..now let's get a look of what the audience has to say. Bring up the poll!"  
  
A giant poll appeared on the screen. 99.8 percent of the audience thinks Spandex is stupid while .2 percent like it.  
  
"Make over time!", shouted Nuriko gleefully.   
  
Out on the stage appeared Umi Ryuzaaki (she came in a poof of smoke too!).   
  
Quickly she grabbed Heero and dragged him to the dressing room.  
  
"Mission Accepted", Heero said before exiting stage.  
  
"Well since our first guest is getting a makeover we will take a small commercial break", stated Urd.  
  
  
*First Comercial*  
  
"Miaka your home. How was your tip from Konan? Did you learn anything?", asked Keisuke when he saw that his sister was back from her trip.  
  
"Wazzzzzzuuupppp?"  
  
"huh..wazzup?"  
  
"wazzzzuppp!"  
  
The picture changes and there is a picture of all the Seishi that live for Suzaku. "Waaaazzzzzuuuuuppppppppp?!"  
  
*End Comercial*  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, no I'm not wearing that!!!!!!!!! It too...normal...no I want my spandex back!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm not done with your make-up yet!"  
  
"Stay away from me. Ahhh wing zero help!"  
  
"Well I think that Heero must like his new clothes. Umi-chan bring him out.   
  
Let's see what the result of the makeover is!", shouted Nuriko.  
  
Umi walked out on the stage with a person.   
  
"Who is that and what did he do with Heero?", shouted a fellow Gundam pilot in the audience.  
  
"This is Heero. Don't you think I did a good job "fixing" him? Well now Heero is wearing a pair of baggy pants and a rather large t-shirt. How do you like it Heero?"  
  
The only responses heard from him were "Omae O Korosu" and "Spandex".  
  
"Well I guess he really likes it. So this concludes our first guest. Let's bring out our next one.", commanded Urd.  
  
"Our next guest is the emperor of Konan. His favorite pastimes are fencing and protecting Suzaku no Miko. Let's welcome Hotohori!", Nabiki's voice blared into the microphone as Hotohori appeared. He was wearing his official emperor outfit, complete with the hat and all.   
  
"Hotohori-sama. This is your usual outfit as emperor. Do you think this kind of outfit is in style?", asked Nuriko while drooling over Hotohori.  
  
"Why yes I think that this outfit is wonderful. It is the perfect fashion for Konan. In my opinion."  
  
"Well let's see Hotohori. Utena please report us with Hotohori's fashion."  
  
"Ok. This is Utena again reporting with Hotohori's fashion. We have already asked 3 people on the street. So far they think that Hotohori's outfit is not as bad as Heero's but it still needs help. Let's ask this lady over here on what she thinks. Excuse me miss can we ask you about what you think about this fashion"  
  
Utena held a picture up for the woman to see.  
  
"Sure I'll give my opinion. My name's Keiichi Morisato, but I'm not a woman. I only look like this cause of Urd's medicine! It gave me long hair and uh...breasts...URD I KNOW YOU"RE HERE SOMEWHERE! MAKE ME A ANTIDOTE! Ahem.   
Anyways. I think that outfit is very..uh...interesting. Ha ha ha ha look at the bucket hat and the duck shoes. Bwuhahahah!"  
  
"ummm..ok thank you for your participation miss..I mean sir! Back to you Nuriko."  
  
"Well that must mean we have to give Hotohori-sama a makeover. I'll gladly do it. As long as I can spend time with my Heika-sama"  
Hotohori was lead off the stage by Nuriko.   
  
"No gender bending Nuriko! I don't want to be a woman, although I'm beautiful enough...but still. Spare me", Hotohori whimpered.  
  
"Time for another commercial break", said Urd while looking around to see if Keiichi was following her.  
  
  
*commercial number 2*  
  
Kagome (Inu-Yasha) and Relena (Gundam Wing) are sitting on a bench in the park.   
  
At the time they are guy watching.  
  
Tasuki walks by the bench while shinning his tessen.  
  
"Ooh boxers", whispered Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I think so too", replied Relena.   
  
At that moment another person walked past, Tai. (Digimon)  
  
"Ummm...I think briefs?", asked Relena.  
  
"Yeah I think so too. But he's too young for us"  
  
Keiichi comes running past screaming, "URD WHERE ARE YOU? GIVE ME MY ANTIDOTE!"  
  
"I won't ask...", mumbled Kagome.  
  
"Yeah me either"  
  
Tenchi comes walking by while walking Ryo-oh-ki.  
  
"I do not want to know.", giggled Relena.  
  
"I don't think it would even be pg13 if we were to find out"  
  
Inu-Yasha comes by.  
  
"umm..well he's a demon and he always has that weird outfit on so I don't really know...", Kagome mumbled to Relena.  
  
"heh what does a demon wear *snicker*"  
  
"It's Hanes. Let's just drop the subject there.", Inu-yasha said before casually walking away.  
  
Kagome and Relena are left alone sitting on the bench...blinking.  
  
*end commercial*  
  
  
"That was very interesting...", mumbled Nabiki. Suddenly screams are heard from the background.   
  
"Hotohori-sama, I'm not done with your makeover yet!" (the screams continue)  
  
"Well it seems that Hotohori must like his makeover too!", said Urd cheerfully, but still unsure where Keiichi was.   
  
Suddenly from out of the curtains appeared Nuriko while dragging a very red Hotohori behind him. Hotohori was now wearing *very* tight leather pants and a red shirt halfway unbuttoned.   
  
"I can't be emporer of Konan wearing.....................THIS! It's inhumane! How terrible *shudders*"  
  
"Well I think that he likes it so that concludes our session of Real Fashion Sense! Join us next time with or guests, Anthy Himamiya and Sailor Moon" Urd waved as the curtains closed.  
  
"Today's edition of Real Fashion Sense was sponsored by the people that made Klondike bars and Kodak. Special effects and teleporting was done by Chichiri. Join our hosts Urd, Nabiki and Nuriko next time in Real Fashion Sense. Ja!" The announcers voice faded away. 


End file.
